


Trophies

by Cloudstream_Auto



Series: Pack Mentality [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Local Legends, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Trophie Hunters, Vampires, completed work, original monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudstream_Auto/pseuds/Cloudstream_Auto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester's Stop at a local bar to grab a drink and look up information on a case when a mysterious man pops up out of nowhere claiming to know their father. Asking for their help with a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for joining me today. I present to you Trophies, A short story I wrote for my lovely sister. I've decided to do a series of short stories instead of a book so they could be more like episodes. Let me know what you guys think of this first one and if you'd like more. They won't be posted all to frequently because I suck at staying on task and getting things done but I'll do my best. ~ Cloud

A black '67 Chevy impala pulled into the parking lot of a small bar only a few miles away from the last murder that was posted in the papers earlier that week. The car was switched off and two men stepped out, the driver was about six feet one inch tall. His dark brown hair was cut short, the top a little bit longer and spiked up. His broad shoulders outlined by his worn leather jacket that covered the open earth green button up and dark form fitting shirts he was wearing, a pair of equally old jeans belted around his waist.

"Come on Sammy! Hurry up, you're being slow. I want to start already." He called from where he was already standing next to the door.

"More like you want to drink some beer and pick up a chick." Sam grumbled as he pulled his bag from the seat, slinging it over his shoulder, a computer in his other hand. He stood at an impressive six foot four, his long brown hair stopping just above his shoulders. He was wearing a light brown jacket, a blue plaid shirt and a brown undershirt, his jeans worn but newer than his partners. The shorter of the two gave an unimpressed look before disappearing into the bar.

"Just don't get drunk Dean, I don't want to all this myself and have to drag your ass to a motel as well." Sam responded with a sigh as he followed through the door into the crowed low lit bar.

"Eh, you worry too much Sam! It'll be fine." Dean scoffed as he sat down at a wooden table, Sam sliding into the seat across from him and setting up his laptop. Dean was looking around when a waitress walked up them, a wide smile on her face as the man looked her up and down.

"How can I help you gentleman this evening?" She asked with a giggle.

"I think the question is, how can I help you?" Dean asked as he leaned against the table with a wink, resting his chin on his fist.

"Would you like anything to eat..."

"Dean, and yes. I'd love a burger with fries, and a number if you can spare one..." Dean took a moment to look at the name tag. "Jackie."

"Sure thing sweetheart," She giggled with a wink before turning to Sam. "Anything I can get you?"

"Oh, uh, no thanks. I'm good." Sam said with a smile before going back to his computer. The waitress walked off with one last look at Dean, disappearing into the crowd.

"Okay, so I was looking through the local news and there was another murder here this morning. A guy was found in an ally with bite wounds on his neck, the local police think he was attacked by a stray dog and bled to death on the street after going into shock. However there was barely any blood at the scene and next to nothing left in the body." Sam said turning his computer so Dean could see as well.

"Sounds like a classic vamp attack to me. They're probably hunkered down somewhere in town, probably don't even know we've caught up to them yet. Good job Sam, why don't you see if you can dig up a place where they might hide around here?" Dean responded with a satisfied look.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom, be back in five." The hunter said as he stood up with a quick pat on Sam's shoulder and headed off in a random direction. The taller of the two was already engrossed in his work again, barely responding to Dean's disappearance. He was flipping through abandoned homes when the waitress came back, placing Dean's food opposite him, a creaking noise alerting him to his partner siting back down across from him. He started in on the food without a word, watching Sam work, it wasn't much longer before he spoke up again not even looking from his computer screen.

"Alright, there's some old homes in the area that haven't been occupied in a while, as well as an old factory building that was shut down sometime last year." There was a muffled 'mm-hmm' from across the table as he took breath and he continued. "There aren't many other buildings, the rest are on the outskirts of the city and not even close to the hunting grounds. If we go looking for the nest we should probably start around-"

"What the fuck is this!?" Dean exclaimed causing Sam to look up from his computer.

"What, did something happen?" The words died on Sam's tongue as he took in the unfamiliar person sitting across from him, Dean standing next to him with a indignant look on his face. It was a male who looked to be in his late teens, early twenties at most. Messy straight dark brown hair that barely covered the tops of his bright green eyes, an amused smile spread across his face as he took another bite from the sandwich in his hands. He wore a faded black jacket with a tan wool inside, the shoulders bleached a russet brown from consent exposure to the sun. He had a small ball and link chain wrapped around his left ring finger, and a black 3bar digital lithium watch on his wrist. There was a blue rubber band wrapped around his right ring finger and a black stretchy cord wrapped around his right thumb, two bracelet on that wrist. He set down the sandwich and started eating the fries.

"You brothers are hard to catch up to, you know?" He asked holding back a chuckle. "Been looking for you for days."

Noticing the totally confused looks on both of the males faces he held out a piece of food to Dean. "Fry?"

"Who the hell _are_ you?" Dean asked bewildered. "And why are you eating my food?"

"I got hungry and you weren't here, I though it was a shame to let it get cold. Here you can have the burger, I'm more interested in the fries." The boy grinned with a wink.

"Are you a hunter?" Sam asked narrowing his eyes.

The newcomer went silent for a second with thoughtful hum. "I guess you could call me a hunter... well no, yes? Maybe not quiet like you guys, but hunter works."

"Right...." Dean drawled. "And just what are you doing here?"

"We already told you, we were looking for you!" He snapped, Dean raised his eyebrows as he gave Sam a questioning look.

"Who's 'we'?" Sam asked.

"We?" The boy looked confused for a moment. "Oh! Sometimes I refer to myself in the plural tense, not really used to traveling alone I guess."

"You just keep getting weirder kid..."

The young man quirked an eyebrow at Dean before eating another fry. "Don't call me kid, I'm a lot older than I look."

"How old are you?" Sam asked confused.

"Let's just say I aged nicely and leave it at that, huh?"

"Why don't you tell us your name instead then weirdo?" Dean growled.

"Oh yeah! I forgot, how rude of me." He chuckled. "The name's Sam, but you boys can call me Sammy."

There was a pause as Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Sam?" Dean said disbelievingly. "You're name is Sammy?"

"Hell of a coincidence ain't it big boy?"

"Who are you?" Sam asked confused.

Sammy looked around before laying some money down on the table and standing up, he was wearing a pair of black skinny's and black Nike's with red shoe laces, his height only reaching five foot seven next to the giants. "Come on, let's get in the impala. It's not safe to talk about that here."

The three walked out of the bar climbing into the black Chevy and driving away. "Okay, tell us. Who are you?" Sam asked turning around to look at the small male in the back.

"Well the short story is I knew your father, John." The car swerved as Dean turned to look at the newcomer in back seat before returning his eyes to the road.

"What's the not so short story?" Sam asked.

"Well, John, like the reckless dumb ass he is, went on a job he couldn't handle by himself. I happened to be in the area and managed to pull him out of a pretty sticky situation." Dean glared at Sammy in the back. "No, I will not elaborate on that story. It's on a need to know bases, and you don't need to know."

They drove in silence for a few minutes before they pulled into a run down motel, a broken sign out front flashing 'Red Rock Motel'. They all climbed out and headed for the front building, Dean going in to check out a room. Sam just stared at the smaller male who was content with playing with a puddle of water, looking him up and down.

"Checking me out, huh?" Sammy grinned as he looked over his shoulder at Sam who was leaning against the wall.

"What? No!" Sam said defensively.

"Got us a room Sammy!" Dean said coming out.

"What number?" Sam asked standing up straight and walking over to his brother.

"Room 114, it's over there."

"Good let's go. There's something else I need to tell you, I didn't hunt you down for nothing." Sammy smiled before leading the way to the room. With the door shut he dragged them to the center of the room. "Alright, I need you two to listen to what I need to tell you with open minds. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, sure. We're good at that!" Dean scoffed, "Now tell us already."

"Fine, you can't kill the vampires you're hunting."

"Why the hell not!?" Dean interrupted, eyes narrowed in distrust.

"If you'd shut up I'd tell you." Sammy glared back. "They aren't the ones killing the people. This particular nest hasn't killed a human in over a hundred years, they're what we call'bag eaters'. They get blood from the hospital or a blood donor building."

"Then who's killing the people?" Sam asked as he sat down on the edge of one of the beds.

"A group of people called 'trophy hunters'. They're a lot like you guys, but they kill a lot more than monsters. They don't care what it is, or if it's done nothing wrong. They brutally slaughter their victims for sport and take trophies, I was too late save a small group of bag eaters a couple of months ago. They ripped the entire set of teeth out one of them while they were still alive."

"What kind of sick bastard..." Dean muttered.

"Why are they killing humans like vampires?" Sam asked.

"Because they're bored, they got tired of just hunting things, so they started laying traps for nearby creatures. They laid fake trails to draw in hunters and watch as they caught the scent and hunted the innocent and butchered them for them."

"That's sick." Sam grimaced.

"Ya think?" Dean shuddered. "Hunter's are doing that, not sure if I believe you."

Sammy nodded as he rubbed the side of his jaw. "You better, because I want you to help me stop them."


	2. Chapter Two

"Wake up you bum." Sammy growled as he smaked Dean who was still sleeping, Sam was already awake and brushing his teeth in the bathroom. The form moaned and rolled over, the blanket twisting around him more.

"It's only seven you sadistic bastard! Let me sleep."

"Get your ass up now before I drag you out!" The smaller male snapped as he yanked on the blanket. "There are lives at stake here."

"Fine, I'm up."

"Good, now get dressed. I found an adress last night of one of the people killed by the hunters. We can go ask them some questions about what happened, they were together when it happened."

"No kidding?" Sam asked as he walked out of the bathroom buttoning up his shirt. "They got a way?"

"Yeah, so we should go talk to them before anyone else does."

"Good idea, maybe they know what the hunters look like." Dean agreed as he straightened his clothes and stood up. He walked into the bathroom and started to wash his face.

"You people are crazy, why are you even up this early?"

"I didn't go to sleep. Now get changed into those suits you guys got." Sammy stated bluntly before walking out of the motel, Sam and Dean left staring at the closed door.

"I swear, the longer we're with him the weirder he gets." Dean shuddered as he grabbed his outfit.

"Yeah, I thought he might be setting us up 'cause he was a demon or something, so I checked to see if he was possessed." Sam said an uncertain look on his face.

"And?"

"Well he left for a little bit last night so I put up salt lines, he didn't even notice them until he had already crossed them. Gave him a glass of holy water, only remark he had to that was it tasted stale." Sam scoffed.

"What about silver? He could be a shifter."

"Wasn't a need to, he's wearing a whistle made out silver around his neck on a white cord. I saw it last night while we were reseaching the area, apperently he uses it to call 'vengance'. Whatever that means."

"Okay that's just..."

"Weird?" Sam supplied.

"No, that's beyond weird! This kid is freaky, I feel like I'm being molested every time he looks at me."

"Well he knew dad."

"How can we be sure?"

Sam shrugged and they stared at each other of a few seconds before the door slammed back open. "Come on! I know a turtle that moves faster than you!"

"Right sorry... Sammy." Sam hesitated with the name, giving the smaller male a weird look.

"It's weird for me too, now stop standing and start moving! We have a person to talk to, and a body to look at." Sammy urged waving the boys out the door. The three headed to the impala, climbing in Sammy gave Dean directions to a small old building with only a couple of rooms. "Wait here, I'll only be a minute."

Sammy walked into the small place, it had little in the way of furniture and belongings. Reaching into a duffle bag at the end of an old bed he pulled out a suit of his own. Removing his 'rings' and whistles and sticking them in his pockets before walking back out to the car wearing his new outfit. Sam quirked an eyebrow at the clothes in question.

"What did you think I was going to show up with to big guys in suits and look like a ratty teenager? I don't want people thinking I'm being kidnapped!"

"Good point. " Dean agreed before driving off. "Then again, they might just think you're a bratty rich kid with hansom guards."

"Shut before I slap you..." Sammy narrowed his eyes when Sam let a chuckle slip out.

It wasn't long before they showed up at a nice house, the front yard recently mowed with bushes and potted plants along the house and porch. Sam nocked on the door and a women with long blond hair that was pulled back in a pony tail answered. Her eyes were red and there were tears streaked down her face.

"Can I help you?" She asked sniffling and whipping her nose with a tissue.

"Afternoon ma'am, my I'm agent Page and these are my partners Collens and-"

"Reagan." Sammy cut off Dean when he looked down at him and hesitated for a second.

"Right," Dean continued. "We're with the FBI, we wanted to ask you a few questions about what happened the other night." Dean finished and pulled out his ID, Sam doing the same. Sammy raised an eyebrow at Dean before pulling one out as well. "We hate to intrude but as you know when the police talked to you, it's best to talk as soon as possible. Are you free now?"

"Yes of course, come in."

"Thank you." Sammy smiled as he walked in followed by the brothers, after shutting the door she lead them into her living room.

"Please sit down. How can I help?" She asked as they sat down on couches that were facing each other, a glass coffee table between them.

"We were wondering if you could tell us what happened that night." Sam answered.

"Okay, well. We were just leaving the bar to go home when Chase thought it would be a good idea to take a short cut through the allies, I didn't want to. There's rumors that bad deals go down back there, like drugs and gang stuff, but he said it would be okay... There were three of them, they grabbed Chase as he went around a corner.

"I was behind him so they didn't see me right away, but I watched as they pinned him to the ground! Two of them held him down while he screaming, and I could of swore I saw one of them holding a knife." A sob escaped her lips as she started crying again. "I ran! I didn't even try to help, I just turned and ran. I'm so horrible, it happened so fast. I screamed and one of them chased me but I ran into some people outside the ally and they helped me."

"It's alright there was nothing you could do to help him. At least you got away." Sam consoled her.

"I have one question for you, the report says he was attacked by an animal. Why?" Dean narrowed his eyes in concentration as he leaned forward.

"Because he looked like he'd been attacked by a dog, sir." She answered, whipping her cheeks. "The doctor told me that my mind was changing things up because it was trying to rationalize the situation, but I know I saw people!"

"Don't worry, we believe you." Sam said looking over at Dean and Sammy, who was rubbing the side of his jaw like it hurt. "I believe that's all we have for now, we'll be in touch." They bid their farewells before leaving, heading to the hospital to look at the body.

"Well that's weird." Sam commented. "Sounded like vampires to me, I don't think I'm buying this whole vampires being framed crap." Dean scoffed.

"The whole needing three people to hold one person down didn't strike you as odd Dean? One vampire is strong enough kill it's own prey." Sam countered.

"Not to mention she said she outran one." Sammy added. "No one outruns a vamp."

"Why are you so quick to believe this Sam?"

"Because it makes sense."

"You're too trusting Sammy, it's going to get you killed!"

"Would you two shut up, when we look at the body we should get some answers." Sammy butted in. The car ride was silent for the rest of the way. Dean led the way through the hospital to where they temporarily held bodies. There was a man hovering over the corpse of a woman, stitching her chest closed again.

"Excuse me, agents Page, Collins, and Reagan." Dean said pointing to each them in turn. "We're here to look at the body of Chase Hunter."

"The man who was mauled by dogs?" The doctor asked confused.

"Yes, sir." Sammy responded.

"Why would feds want to look at him?"

"We have reason to believe that he wasn't attacked by dogs."

"What, you think he was murdered?"

"We're not at liberty to discuss this case sir." Sammy cut in. "Would you mind showing us the body?"

"Sure, this way." The doctor said with a gesture, leading them to a wall covered with small metal doors. He opened one and pulled out a metal slab, Chase's body laying prone on it. His face was bruised and covered in lacerations, and his neck and arms were shredded by bite marks.

"Thank you doctor, if you'll excuse us. If we have questions we'll call you over." Sammy smiled polity.

"Don't you need help with the-"

"That won't be necessary, I have a medical license."

"Alright then, I'll just go back to my work. Let me know if you need anything."

"Good job, you're pretty convincing." Dean said giving Sammy a nudge.

"It wasn't a lie." Dean stared blankly at Sammy who returned the stare for a few seconds before turning to the body. "Alright, lets look at the bite on the neck first. I'm going to show you why this isn't a vampire bite."

"Alright, show us." Sam crossed his arms. "Let's start with the most obvious." Sammy glared at Dean who glared back. "The arc of the teeth, see how it comes to a narrow curve instead of a smooth one. A human's jaw, which is what vampires used to be, is more 'u' shaped." Sammy explained as he gestured with his finger the arc of a normal set of teeth.

"If you look at the edges of the gashes they're pretty smooth, look more like knife cuts to me." Sam commented with a shrug, the edges of his mouth pulled down as he raised his eyebrows.

"Good job Sammy!" Sammy said happily and patted the taller one on the shoulder.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"Me either..." Dean agreed with his brother.

"That's not all." Sammy interrupted. "When someone gets bitten the teeth go straight down and pull back, this causes the flesh to tear and be pushed down and out. However these wounds curve backwards, similar to the way a snake's fangs pierces flesh. From that we can conclude that the person who did this cut the marks into the bodies to make it look like they were bitten."

"Okay... I can believe that." Dean agreed slowly. "So what do we do with that?"

"Absolutely nothing." Sammy said with a straight face.

"Then what... why... why are we here?"

"To prove a point. These people aren't being killed by the vampires here."

"Why would they go to the trouble of doing all this?" Sam asked.

"Well they got you guys here didn't they? You were fully prepared to attack that nest and kill every vampire in there without stopping to look at the bodies or check the stories. Why would you, they're vampires. They're not all weird like ghosts or demons, they can't walk trough walls or take over bodies, they're just there. Not much to think about."

"Good point, we never gave much though to tracking them." Sam agreed.

"I guess."

"Good now lets get out of here." Sammy grimaced as he rubbed the side of his jaw and walked out. "I don't like morgues..."

It wasn't long before they were back in the motel, Sam plotting the areas on a map of the kills to find were the hunters were. Dean was sitting on his bed cleaning one of his guns, when he looked up to see Sammy pacing back and forth while messaging his jaw.

"You okay? You've been messing with your jaw ever sense you got here. You injured?" He asked as he set down a piece and grabbed another, eyeing Sammy suspiciously.

"I'm fine, my jaw just hurts."

There was a pause before Dean spoke again. "I'm not sure if I believe that you knew our dad."

"I have a picture of us together, in my wallet if you want to see it." Sammy remarked tossing Dean the square piece of leather. "Ellen took that when we were arguing after I dragged his ass back to the Road House."

"You look _exactly_ the same in this picture, our dad died years ago." Dean said looking up from the picture of the two covered in mud and in each others faces.

"I know. Like I said, I aged nicely." Sam got up and looked at the picture too.

"How old are you?"

"I'm at least as old as Dean, I'll tell you that."

"I'm thirty six! You look like your barley eighteen!"

"What can I say." Sammy shrugged. The brothers traded looks before Sam handed the picture and wallet back to Sammy. "I'm pretty adorable for being old."


	3. Chapter Three

Dean was sitting on one of the beds in the motel watching Sammy who was laying on the one next to it fiddling with a knife. Sam was still typing away on his computer trying to find were the hunters were hiding.

"So how long did you know our dad?" Dean asked resting his elbows on his knees.

"For what feels like a life time, he taught me a bit about what it means to be hunter." Sammy responded rolling onto his stomach and laying the knife down.

"Really, our dad taught you how to hunt?" Sam asked interested, looking up from his work.

"Kind of, we taught each other somethings. I already knew a lot by the time I ran into your dad."

"How long you been hunting?" The older brother asked, Sam going back to his work but still listening.

"As long as I can remember, there's always been something for me to do."

"How'd you meet him?"

"John?" Sammy chuckled.

"Mutual friend. They were killed by a demon, so I contacted him and we helped each other out a little in the way of information. Convinced me to go on a couple of hunts here and there."

"Only a couple?"

"I'm not much one for fighting, I prefer gathering information." Sammy shrugged. "That's not to say I can't fight, John learned that the hard way."

"Do I want to know?"

"Maybe someday, it ended in him getting a fist to the face. I bit him too, for good measure." Sammy growled playfully.

"You bit him?" Dean asked, a weirded out look on his face.

"Yep, never had to worry 'bout him again!" A cheeky grin spread across the smaller males face.

"That's just sick, man."

"He tasted gross, so it was a double sided blade."

"I think I'm just gonna go to sleep now, weirdo..." Dean moaned as he laid down on his side, his back turned to Sammy. With nothing left to do Sammy got up and joined Sam at his computer. They stared at the screen as Sam tried to find buildings or motels the hunters could be staying in while they were there. They kept coming up with nothing, no unoccupied buildings showing up where they could be hiding. It wasn't long before Sam drifted off, his head resting on his arm. It was already nine by the time he woke up, Dean still asleep but Sammy no where to be found.

"Dean, wake up!" Sam said urgently, shaking his brother's shoulder.

"Mm? What is it?" He groaned, peeling his eyes open.

"Sammy's gone! I can't find him."

"Really?" Dean asked uninterested. "He's a big boy I'm sure he can take care of himself..."

"Dean get up!"

"God you guy's are abusive, can't a guy get any sleep around here?"

The two got their stuff together and looked around the motel but couldn't find any evidence of Sammy leaving the area. They got in the impala and drove over to the run down shack where he was keeping his stuff. Getting out they walked up to the door and knocked on it, they waited a couple of minutes but no one answered. Sam bent over and picked the lock, the door swinging open to reveal a dark room. The walls had ward symbols scrawled over them, a devil's trap painted on the ceiling and floor, a bed pushed to one side and desk one the other.

"Hey, look at this." Sam said picking up a leather binder, he untied the strap holding it closed. "It's a scrapbook."

"Really? Who's in it?" Dean asked joining his brother. On the first page were some black and white photo's of Sammy and girl who was almost shoulder hight with him. She had long hair that was pulled back, a scarf wrapped around neck and a dress jacket. Pair of glasses resting on her nose.

"These look pretty old."

"He looks exactly the same, does this kid age at all?" The first couple of pages were those two, occasionally anther male would show up in them and a couple random people. Sam turned the page again the pictures were in color, showing the brilliant red of the females hair.

"I wonder who she is, they look like they're pretty good friends." Sam commented.

"Enough with the pictures, he's obviously not here. I'm hungry so let's go check a place with food or something."

"Whatever Dean." Sam set the book down and they left, heading to a nearby diner. They had just sat down when Sammy walked in an headed straight to them.

"Next time you touch my scrapbook without my permission you'll loose a hand." He said coming to a stop at their table. "I got two places I think they're hiding at."

"Were the hell did you go?" Dean asked taken aback. "We couldn't find you."

"I was out," Sammy paused. "Got some help from someone who owed me a favor."

"Sorry about breaking into your... room, we were just trying to find you." Sam apologized.

"No worry, you can look through it later it's just a storage place for people of our 'persuasion' to hide out."

"What's that mean?"

"I'm not always alone, I have a..." Sammy paused. "A group that I work with."

"Alright, back to the hunters you said you know were they are?" Sam directed them back to the topic."

"Right, here you go. I think we should check out the top one fist."

"It is closer." Dean agreed. "But I'm eating first."

Sammy agreed and they sat down and ordered food, eating breakfast before leaving again. The first house wasn't too far away and was near the center of the town, it was an old building that was rented out during the summer usually to college students. The lawn was bare, the grass dead or dying in yellow patches, some bushes barely holding on up against the house.

Walking up to the door Dean looked through the long thin window next to it, the inside was dark but he could just make out furniture inside. "Looks like no ones home."

He tried the handle and the door swung open, Sam looked at his companions. "It's unlocked, weird."

"Come on." Sammy lead them in, flicking on the lights and pulling out his gun from his side. He immediately closed his eyes in disgust at what was lying out.

"Son of a bitch." Dean cursed under his breath. There were blood covered sets of vampire fangs scattered across the coffee table, along with a set of gold eyes and other questionable organs. Hanging from one of the walls was a mounted head, a plaque below it had 'witch' scrawled on it.

"That's nasty..." Sam muttered, covering his face from smell of rotting flesh and blood. Sammy clenched his teeth, grabbing his jaw with his hands and messaging the joints trying to relax his aching teeth.

"This is definitely one of their hide outs." Sammy gulped. "I'm gonna step outside...."

"Don't blame you, this smells awful." Dean coughed. "I don't think they're coming back anytime soon."

"What makes you say that?"

"There aren't any weapons so they must of taken them else where, Sammy said there was another location where they might be right?"

"Yeah."

"I think we should try looking there. We might be able to catch them off guard and see if they really are doing what Sammy says they are." They walked out of the building to see Sammy hunched over holding his jaw, his eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"You alright?" Sam walked over put a hand on his shoulder, all he got was a nod and Sammy stood up.

"I'll be alright in a bit."

"We're going to go look at the other building, come on let's get in the car." The taller of the two lead him to the car and they drove off once more.


	4. Chapter Four

The car sped down the road as Dean headed for the other location trying to get the images out of his mind from the last building. He swung around a corner, his tires screeching against the ground.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Sam asked, Sammy was rubbing his jaw his mouth pulled down in a pout.

"I'll be fine, besides if push comes to shove I'll come pretty handy in a fight."

"What's up with your jaw anyway?" Dean asked knitting his eyebrows.

"Um, well uh..." Sammy looked off to the side, avoiding the curious look Sam was giving him. "I'll tell you after we're done with these hunters, okay?"

"You can yell us now, it can't be anything bad."

"Don't worry I'll tell you after while we get something to eat. I'm famished."

"We just got done looking at room filled with someones blood and guts and you're hungry?" Dean scoffed. "Kid we've got to look at your head, there is something seriously wrong with you."

"Can't really help it, got to eat to live." Sammy shrugged, a chuckle escaping him as he lowered his hand. They pulled up next to a small old factory, climbing out they walked to the trunk and opened it. Dean grabbed a pistol, handing one to his companions as well.

Sammy gabbed a knife and looked at it closer. "Mind if I borrow this?"

"Go ahead." Closing the trunk they walked up to the only door on that side of the building, Sam opened it and they snuck in. There were crates stacked on top of each other in long rows and piles against the walls, hiding behind them they looked around. In the center of what they assumed was the loading bay was a small female who looked to be in her mid-twenties, her hands and feet were bound and her mouth taped shut.

"Shh, hey, you okay?" Sam asked as he kneeled down next to her and peeled the tape off. There was blood and cuts all over her face, bruises visible on her arms as well. She let out a sob as Dean cut the ropes off.

"Are you one of the vampires?" Dean asked as he helped her up.

"Y-yes..." She choked out. "They g-got me while I was picking up blood a few nights ago."

"What did they do to you?" Sam asked shocked as he looked her up and down.

"Dead man's blood." Sammy said darkly as he ran his finger along one of the knife wounds, it edges were dark with red lines emitting from it.

"S-sammy?" The vampire asked shocked before letting out a relived sigh.

"I told you I would find some help." He grinned as he gave her a hug. "I'm a man of my word."

"I knew you would show up!" She laughed before letting go.

"You know her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that's how I knew the trophy hunters were here. The nest's leader called me, we go back a ways. Speaking of which, you should get out of here." Sammy turned back to the vampire. "I'm sure Kyle is looking all over the place for you."

"I will, but they have Chris! I saw them drag her in here earlier, she was in a bad way. You need to hurry." She said before limping as fast as she could to the door.

"Is Chris one of the Vampires?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she's one of the older ones in this group." Sammy said before gesturing at another door across from them. "Let's go."

The group headed through the door into a hallway, they followed it for a little while occasionally moving through open rooms and other passages. They eventually got to a room filled with more boxes, they were pilled up around the machinery that was in the room as well. Convator belts that once carried object laid still, dust gathering on them. The sound of dull moans and suppressed grunts of pain reached their ears as they moved around the piles. There was a smack of flesh meeting flesh followed by a yelp.

"Alright little Missy, why don't you tell us where you group of mindless beasts are heading? Huh?" A voice crooned. "It's not that hard, just open that pretty little mouth of yours and I'll kill you fast. How's that sound?"

"Go fuck yourself." A female voice growled out.

"Wrong answer." There was another thud and the sound of a knife piercing flesh, the woman letting out a gasp of pain. The boys came to a stop at a line of boxes, peeking out to see a women with long brown hair tied up on the floor surrounded by men. One of them was standing over her, twisting a knife in her gut.

"If you just answered him he'd kill you fast and painless, don't put yourself through this for a pack of mangy beasts!" One of the spectators laughed.

"Hey!" Dean called stepping out with Sam, Sammy hanging back behind them. "What are you doing?"

"Well well, if it ain't the boys who followed us into town!" The man pulled the knife from the woman with a laugh. "Come join us, we were just getting to the good part."

"What are you doing to the woman?" Sam asked, his voice rising in anger a little.

"Relax she's just a vampire, it's not like she's human." Another man spoke, the others laughing at his statement.

"We came to talk to you about stopping what you're doing, the vampires here haven't done anything wrong so there's no need to hunt them." Sam said taking a step forward.

"Stop right there, they're vampires. That fact alone should be enough reason to kill 'em." The guy growled before walking over to a jar filled with blood and dipping in the knife.

"Well there's the dead man's blood..." Dean scoffed under his breath.

"Let the vampire go and we'll leave, okay?" Sam offered. "We're not here to fight." The vampire looked up, inspecting the newcomers.

"Oh goody, more hunters. You gonna bleed me too? Slice me up with dead man's blood, is that it?"

"We're to help you actually." Dean replied with tilt of his head.

"I don't believe you."

"Trust me, neither do I."

A loud whistle cut through the air, the hunter with the knife looking at a door that was sitting ajar. "Hey boys! This bitch is here to save the slut!"

A couple more guys walked out and joined the three that were already out there making a group of five. "You know what we say to that?"

"And what might that be?" Dean asked sarcastically when the group smiled before shooting at them. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled as he dove behind the boxes, the other two joining him.

"Sam! Cover me, I'm going to get Chris!" Sammy yelled before running out to the vampire, the group shooting at him from where they had taken cover when Sam and Dean started shooting. Hooking his arms under her he dragged her out of the rain of bullets. The trophy hunters spread out, trying to loop around the box to get a better angle. Sammy joined the brothers pulling out his gun and firing at the men, he hit one in the knee and was taking cover when he heard Dean yell. Turning to the older brother he saw him holding his shoulder, blood gushing from the wound. He leaned his back against the crates out of the firing range.

"Dean! Are you okay?" Sam asked rushing over to his brother and inspecting the wound.

"How is he Sam?"

"You two shut up and keep shooting I'm fine!" Dean growled holding up his gun and firing around the boxes again. Sammy was about to stand up and fire over one of the boxes he was hiding behind when he heard a yell to right of them.

"Hey boss! It's that vampire from Oklahoma! The one that killed-!" The smallest of the group whipped around shot the guy that had managed to sneak his away around them and was hiding behind a crate that was only a few yards away. He glanced back at Sam and Dean who had stopped shooting and were giving him an incredulous look.

With an exasperated face he gestured at the men closing in on them. "Well!"

They started shooting again when Sam ran out of bullets, with a curse he looked at Dean. "Hey I'm almost out too, okay!"

"Shit! I'm out!" Sammy yelled out at them from where he had ducked behind a stack of boxes just a head of them.

"Well what do you propose we do now genius!" Dean yelled back.

There was a moment of silence as the other hunters reloaded their guns, then there was tentative reply. "I have a knife..."

"Don't you even dare!" Dean yelled.

"You got a better idea big guy!?"

"They have guns you idiot!"

"Like I have to worry about guns?"

"So he was telling the truth?" Sam butted in looking out from their hiding spot before pulling back when they stated shooting again.

"Sam now really isn't a good time for that!" Sammy snapped.

"Sammy don't be stupid! If you get yourself killed I'll raise your ass and kill you myself!" Dean growled. "I still need to kick your ass for lying to us!"

"Lying? I never lied to you!"

"Then why didn't you tell us you were a vampire!"

"You never asked dumb ass!" Sammy screamed. "Now shut up!"

With that Sammy dodged out of his hiding place and crashed behind another box, avoiding any bullets. He looked around the corner of the box to see a guy not to far away, pulling his arm back he threw the knife and with a dull thunk it landed in his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked. "Now you have no weapon!"

"Shut up! No backroom fighting!"

"Did he really just say that?"

"Um... yeah." Sam said pulling his lips into a thin line. "Shit! Move Dean!"

They ducked around the corner of the box just in time to avoid the bullets from another guy who had come around. They were getting closer and trying to monuver around them. Dean held up his gun once more, pulling the trigger and empting his last bullets into the hunters chest.

"Well shit!"

"Sammy we're all out back here!" Dean called up to were the small vampire was wrestling with a man twice his size, his knife lodged in the man's chest only a few feet away. "Hey I thought you said vampires were strong enough to handle one guy by themselves!"

"I said, shut up!" Sammy forced out with yell as he shoved the guy off with his legs sending him flying into a crate. "I haven't exactly been living the dream lately Dean!"

He reached over and pulled out the knife from his previous victim as the man stood up, them squaring off. Dean and Sam had circled around and were now grappling with the last two hunters. With a grunt the man flung his fist forward and Sammy dodged and sliced at his extended arm with knife, and with a swift motion jabbed the knife into the man's stomach. There was a strangled yell from Sam, and Dean and Sammy looked over to see him in a choke hold on his knees.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, he quickly shoved who they assumed was the boss, as he was the one doing the torturing earlier, away and went to help his brother. Sammy was moving to help Dean pull the hunter off Sam when he heard something glass break behind them.

"Dean! Move!" Sammy just barely manged to push Dean out of the way and grab the bosses arm before he plunged the blood covered knife into the older brothers back. The hunter had been pushed over towards the box where he had previously left his knife in a jar of dead man's blood, the blood now dripping off the knife onto him.

"Shit!" Sammy groaned as he tried to move the knife away from him, Dean still trying to help his brother. The hunter being taller had the upper hand forcing the knife over Sammy, the blood dripping off onto his clothes and some landing on his cheek. He could feel his energy draining before his grip slipped and the knife plunged down into his shoulder. With a gasp his knees buckled and he fell to the floor, the hunter grining melicously as he bent over to finish the job. Before he could do anything his partner was thrown into him.

"Finally!" Dean panted, Sam holding his neck as he gasped for breath.

"You guys are a pain in my ass!" With a grunt he bent over and yanked the knife out of his smaller companion's shoulder, who let out a pained grunt. "Sorry you had to take that for me. Up you get." He helped Sammy to his feet steadying the vampire before handing him to his brother who had stood up as well.

"What are you going to do with them?"

Dean looked back at his brother. "I'm going to shoot the motherfuckers! Nobody tries to kill me or my brother and gets away with it! Besides, Sammy took a knife doused with dead man's blood for me." Dean gave a curt nod of thanks to the shorter of the two. "That takes guts for a vampire."

Sammy let out a pained chuckle. "Hey don't forget about Chris back there. I'm pretty sure she's not too happy having been left tied up behind a box."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about her." Dean trailed off.

"I can hear you asshole!" Chris yelled from were she was tied up.

"I'll go get her..." Dean narrowed his eyes as he pulled a face and walked off. Sam was left proping up Sammy and watching the two groaning hunters on the ground. Dean returned with an angry looking female limping next to him. She stormed up to Sammy and smacked him with a scowl on her face.

"You dumb ass! How long were you planning on making me wait for you to get your scrawny ass over here and get me?"

"Hey I was just-"

"I don't give a shit if you decapitated!" She snarled, Sam and Dean exchanging wide eyed looks as Sammy just gave a chuckle. "You're an idiot, I bet you didn't realize Alex was here either! Did you just leave tied up in some dark room as well?"

"Actually if you're talking about that blonde vampire we already got her out." Sam barely finished his words when Chris turned on him jabbing a finger in his face.

"Shut up before I gut you!" She growled. "Stay out of this!"

"Whoa, calm down there lady. We came to help you." Dean said raising his hands.

"Whatever! Just give me a knife or something so I can string these asshole's guts across the rafters."

"Um, sure..." Dean mumbled handing her the knife with wide eyes.

"Hey Dean, let's get Sammy out of here. I don't think being in here is doing him any good."

"Yeah, probably. Hey Lady, um, Chris. We're leaving, come on."

"You wouldn't mind taking us to Kyle would you?" Sammy smiled, still being held up by Sam.

"Fine, let's go." They arrived at a rather nice house about fifteen minutes from the warehouse, the windows were covered by curtains but light could be seen through the cracks. Sammy had recovered enough to walk with minimal support from Sam, Chris absolutely refusing any help offered by Dean and instead limping painfully up to the house on her own. She banged on the door and it was flung open by a man with messy black hair and blue eyes, he looked like he was in his late twenties.

"Chris!" He yelled pulling the female into a tight hug before being punched in the gut.

"Move it loser, we have company."

"What?" Looking past her the vampire noticed the brothers and Sammy."Holy shit! What happened to you Sammy?"

"I got stabbed."

"Yikes, come on in." The vampire stood aside and waved them in before closing the door. "Here you can set him down here."

After they were situated a couple of others could be seen peeking at them from the stairs. "Hey! Go get us some food from the fridge, Sammy looks like he's about to pass out."

The vampire gave Chris an unimpressed look before heading into the kitchen, coming back with two glasses filled with dark red blood. "Here you go bossy."

"So who are you?" Sam asked, his eyebrows knitted together.

"My name is Kyle."

"Wait you're the nest leader?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Indeed I am, Chris is just an asshole." He smile at the glare he got from the female. "So what are your names?"

"I'm Sam and he's my brother, Dean."

"Sam huh?" Kyle chuckled. "Leave it to Sammy to pick someone up with the same name."

"I couldn't help it! My name is gorgous and he fits it so well." Sammy crooned from where he was splayed across the couch next to Sam who gave him an unimpressed look, raising an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't be Winchester's kids would you?"

"Um yeah, how'd you know."

"Because, dumb ass over there never stops talking about him!" Chris snapped.

"Pull the log out of your ass!" Sammy countered.

Kyle just chuckled. "He always talked about how cute you guys were when you were little!"

"What?" Dean asked taken aback. "How would you know what we looked like?"

"That's a good question, I don't remember dad having any pictures of us." Sam added.

"What, I never told you?" Sammy said lifting his head and looking at the brothers who gave him confused looks. "I'm from Lawrence."

"You are?" Sam asked bewildered.

"Yeah I was even there the night Mary died, you guys were my next door neighbors."

"You what!?" Dean almost fell off the couch.

"Yeah, still own the house. Live there with my sister, sometimes my brother drops by."

"You do?" Sam tilted his head to the side with a huh. "Were you there when me and Dean went there a few years ago?"

"Yep, I was on the porch and everything."

"If all you guys are gonna do is talk, then get out of our house." Chris snapped, interrupting their conversation.

"Yeah, we should go. We are done after all, thanks for the drink Kyle." Sammy agreed standing up, wobbling a bit.

"Yeah, see you later Sam!" Kyle said giving Sammy a quick hug. "Wait here." He darted back to the kitchen and came back with a couple packs of blood. "You'll need it."

"Thanks, but are you sure you wont need it for Chris and Alex?"

"We'll be fine!"

With that the boys left the house returning to the motel where Sammy promptly fell asleep on one of the beds. Dean and Sam left to ponder what the vampire had told them about knowing their dad and being their neighbor back in Lawrence. A couple of hours passed before Sammy woke up, the brothers ready with a question.

"Hey Sammy..." Sam asked sitting down on the other bed across from him.

"Yeah?" He yawned sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"If you were our neighbor, did you know our mom?" Sammy was quiet for a few moments taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, she's actually how I met your dad. She saved me from a particularly _nasty_ banshee."

"She did?"

"Well, it is kind of hard to ignore when there's a high pitched screeching noise coming from your neighbor's house." Sammy chuckled.

"I can imagine." Sam agreed laughing as well.

"So you met our mom first?" Dean asked from where he was laid back in a chair by the table.

"Yeah, she was pretty awesome. She didn't care what we were, she even seemed interested in what we do."

"What you do?" Sam was the one to ask this time.

"Well me and my sister run a coven that's spread through out the country trying to help keep peaceful creatures of the supernatral persuasion under the radar and safe."

"How did our dad not notice a teenager next door that never got older?" Dean pulled a confused face.

"Because, we never went out much and my sister cast a spell so that the other people never noticed."

"You're sister is a witch?" Sam again.

"I wasn't born a vampire."

"How old are you?" Dean asked leaning on the table.

"I lost count..." Sammy pursed his lips. "Yeah... I was one of the first vampires though, so I'm older than dirt."

"That is old. So you got to watch as everything began and changed, huh." Sam said bewildered.

"It's not so great, I don't even remember everything. It's a lot to remember after all." The small group sat in silence for a few minutes before Dean broke it and stood up.

"Well we better move on. Get your stuff in the car Sammy." Dean said as he grabbed his jacket.

"It was nice meeting you." Sam said as he stood up, he gave Sammy a quick hand shake and Dean gave him a nod. The vampire followed them out and watched as they loaded everything up.

"Wait!" Sammy blurted, stopping the brothers before they got in.

"What?"

"It gets pretty lonely on your own and hunting with you guys was pretty fun. You remind me of John and Mary... a lot. I really miss them."

"And?" Dean asked.

"Well I was wondering if I could go with you..." Sammy asked, his eyes wide as he looked at them, almost pleading. "It's been a while since I actually hunted with anyone."

"Well..."

"It couldn't hurt. He is good at it." Sam said raising his eyebrows with a shrug.

"Oh come one! He's got a puppy dog look that's as bad as yours!" Dean said exasperated. "Fine, get in!"

Sammy's eyes brightened and he jumped into the back of the car with them.

"You get to feed the dog Sam." Dean scowled at his brother as they drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know if you see and inconsistencies or typos. If you have any suggestions for future plots let me know. ;)


End file.
